fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Silver Tastuka
Magic Council Magic Council Military Defense Line |previous affiliation= |partners= Blanco Quinten (Commanding Officer) Axel Hawkes Sienna Hawkes Lissa Hughes Ethos Kurosaka Gia Alabaster (After Academy Graduation) |previous partners= |occupation= Rune Knight (2nd Lieutenant Rank) Mage |previous occupation= |team=Blanco Squad |previous team= |base of operations=Magic Council Headquarters |sexuality=Heterosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic=Dark Écriture |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment=*Gun *Swiss Army Knives |debut=''TBA'' |image gallery= }} Silver Tastuka (シルバータスカ Shirubā Tasuka), also known as the Burning Lunatic(燃える狂人 Moeru kyōjin) or to some academy students and lower rank Rune Knights he is known as Lieutenant Hellraiser, is a Rune Knight and Mage who is apart of the Magic Council Military Defense Line, which is a military branch founded by Blanco Quinten that contains both soldiers with Mage abilities and those without. He is a member of the Blanco Squad, which is a team of Rune Knight Mages that serve directly under Blanco himself when he is out in the field. The Blanco Squad is made up of difference components: Tactitian, Gunmen, Reconnaissance and Frontline Battlers. Silver is the tactitian of the team, which is a very valuable position to the military squad. Silver's high IQ allows his team and the other military squadrons to quickly seek victory without casualties. In fact, the only reason why Silver's battle strategies end with barely any casualties is because they are too crazy to be predicted by the enemy lines. The second frontliner, Axel Hawkes, has said Silver's plans nearly cost them their lives but also save them as well. Silver is a war veteran along with about half of the Rune Knights in service. He was the youngest one, coming in to fight at only fourteen years old. He and his childhood friend Ethos Kurosaka stuck together during the wartimes and eventually managed to be right back by each other's sides in the military lines once again. Despite popular belief, Silver did not lose his mind after the war. His crazy but genius battle plans stem from his playful and sort of childlike mindset. However, he likes to make people believe he has lost his mind because it makes him appear untouchable and fearless. Also, he finds it pretty funny when he messes with the Cadets. Appearance Silver is a young man with handsome features, his most notable being his red hair and golden eyes. He has a rather sharp jawline and messy vibrant red hair. Tall and lean, women find him irresistible. He is normally seen wearing a basic suit consisting of a white dress shirt, a black suit jacket and gray slacks with black dress shoes. He keeps his gun in the pocket of his jacket and a small spell book underneath it. Silver's eyes change their seemingly kind hues when he's in battle or even the slightest bit angry. His face becomes darker and he looks as if he belongs in a mental institution. Similar to those who first join, Silver had to wear the standard Rune Knight Academy uniform which consisted of a blue jacket, pants, skirt and black combat boots. He's said several In X994, he changes his appearance. His hair is longer and parted off to the side to show more of his forehead. He wears a long red sweater with yellow cuffs under a brown overcoat with buttons on it. He also sports jeans and brown and white leather shoes. Don't let his appearance fool you, he is not as merciful as he appears. He frequently mentions the subject of torturing his enemies by forcing them to listen to his "beautiful" singing and has even cut into someone's face as a display of discipline. Despite his temper, he is the only member of the Blanco Squad who is able to tolerate the incoming fleets of Cadets. Personality In his time during the war, Silver was the youngest soldier and the most unstable of the hundred men at war. He became this way after a commander had instructed him to plant bombs around a presumed abandonded building, unaware that it was a hospital full of innocent residents of the enemy they had been fighting. The commander gave him the signal while Ethos and Axel rushed to inform them that the hospital had been occupied, but it had been too late. As the explosion transpired and flamed bodied flew around the battlefield, Silver smiled to prevent tears but failed. Ethos held his best friend as he cried himself to sleep that night. Years later, Silver hasn't recovered from the trauma but he is doing better. He was recruited by Axel after Axel had become a Colonel. Nonetheless, Silver is kind and caring to those he lives for. In fact, it is hinted that he has a crush on Sienna Hawkes' younger sister Lissa Hughes, but he himself has not confirmed these feelings yet. Silver uses his scary behavior when he has to train the Cadets. In fact, he is the only one on the Blanco Squad who can tolerate them. Sometimes he gets angry with them but at the end of the day he says he loves to strike fear in their "peanut sized brains and watermelon sized hearts." He has used discipline every year when the new line of Cadets come in, his most frequent form being putting hot sauce in the eyes of the delinquent in question and having them run around the entire MDMA estate twice. If they fail, they are sent back to the academy. If they pass, Silver congratulates them by saying,"Great, you survived!". In fact, Silver has sent over two thousand Cadets back to the academy, not because they've disobeyed, but because immature attitudes have no place on the battlefields and it's attitude like that is what will get their brains blown out. History Early Life: Category:Dark Ecriture Magic User Category:Rune Knight Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Magic Council Military